Paradise
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: NaruIYXover. Non-Yuri. Alternate Universe. It's perfect. It's the epitome of peace. No Crime. No Violence. Just Paradise. So come and apply today. Your dreams await you…


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything…

**Summary: **It's perfect. It's the epitome of peace. No Crime. No Violence. Just Paradise. So come and apply today. Your dreams await you…

**Seven Years Waiting…**

Sakura held the documents tighter. After seven long years of being placed on a waiting list, she was finally here at the Department of Permissions (but many refer to it as DP for short) to apply for Paradise. Just as the named described, Paradise was a place where everyone's dreams came true. No crime, no violence, and most certainly only _very_ peaceful people were allowed to live there. Located on a small island thousands of miles away from any of the overpopulated cities-Paradise was the place everyone wanted to live but only few actually were approved to move there.

Sakura glanced at the posters decorating the pale brick walls of the small building. One read "Paradise can be found! Just apply today!" while the one next to it spelled, "No Crime. No Violence. Just Peace. Your dreams await you in Paradise." She recognized them very well. Back home, the television stations would often play commercials for Paradise using these exact phrases. They were practically burned into her brain by now with the amount of times that they were played.

The sound of a baby's soft cries reached her ears. She turned to see what was happening. With withered and calloused hands, the mother cuddled the child close to her bosom whispering, "We're almost there. Just a few more minutes, and we'll be home…" The woman was dressed in what appeared to be rags and her hair was thinned out and grey-probably due to stress. Sakura's gaze softened. If only there was something she could do…

"**Number 2,051 to register five."** A mechanical voice called out from the speaker.

She smiled as a young couple jumped out of their seats excitedly to race up to the register. They were on their way to Paradise.

"Next!" The woman behind the information desk called out. Sakura's body shivered in anxiety. Taking a deep breath, she took those three steps forward and faced the attendant.

"Paperwork please." The clerk asked without looking up from her computer screen. Sakura placed the folder onto the counter hesitantly. "Yori" she read the name tag of the female 'helping' her with the application. _'Ironic...'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Classification?" Yori questioned, speed typing some information into the computer.

"Beta-Ichi."

Yori paused in her typing to raise her brow. "Beta-Ichi?" Sakura nodded, her face paling.

"You need to be at least an Alpha-Kyuu to apply. Please step to the side so you may have your blood tested. If anything below Beta-Ichi is found in your bloodline you will not be allowed to get a pre-approval let alone apply." Sakura hung her head. Her pink bangs fell into her eyes in shame. This couldn't be happening! She was assured by her uncle, a clerk for the application process as well, that a Beta-Ichi was good enough!

Slowly, Sakura made her way to the rows of plastic blue chairs where the would-be rejects were sent for follow-up screenings. She slumped in the hard seat and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening!

Their society was broken up into several different classes. The first class was the Alpha class which was separated into nine different rankings. Alpha-Ichi is the highest that one could go for and Alpha-Kyuu the lowest for the alpha class. These were the people who came from upstanding families and were very prosperous. Very few had to struggle to attain the fortunes that they did.

Then there was the Beta class. The class that she was in. These were just normal every day people. Many of which owned small businesses that were passed down from family member to family member. The Beta class was separated into fifteen rankings the top Beta-Ichi and the lowest Beta-Juugo.

And finally there was the Omega class. The lowest of the low. It was separated out into _fifty _different rankings. Omega-Ichi to Omega-Gojuu. The first twenty five rankings of people were hard workers but due to their bloodline could not receive a pay-check anywhere near enough to support their family so many of them never willingly marry or have children, however there is still an overabundance of omegas-the reason was quite unknown really. The last half was immediately sent to a psych ward for fear of instability in the person's behavior-so no one really knows how they behave.

Each bloodline was decided upon one's parents. If an Alpha-Kyuu were to marry a Beta-Ichi, then the child would be Beta-Ichi. The offspring would assume the ranking of the parent of the lower caste. A simple blood test was all that was needed to decipher one's entire family ranking history due to blood cells. The lower the caste system, the weaker the cells were and vice versa. Thus people at and below the Omega-Juuni line were always quite ill and sometimes would need to be quarantined.

"You were tossed aside huh?" The girl next to her questioned. Sakura nodded, refusing to lift her head. Already she could feel the tears threatening to fall. _'Dammit! Why did this happen!'_ She cursed to herself. Should she have expected this?

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kid. As long as you have good credits you'll pass the application." The girl continued. Sakura raised her eyes just enough to look at the stranger.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I passed." Sakura stared at her blankly.

"What's your name squirt?"

Her brows twitched at the new nickname. "It's Sakura." She said a tad more rudely than she intended.

"I'm Kagome." The woman held out her hand. Sakura took it, staring at the stranger curiously.

"Kagome… that's a strange name."

She laughed whole-heartedly at the comment, causing many of the people to look their way. Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. This girl was utterly insane, either that or was just out of whack with social customs.

"I like it because it's as unique as I am. Can't have a name that doesn't match your personality, now can you?" Kagome winked good naturedly.

"I… guess…" She responded warily. Who was this girl?

**"Haruno Sakura to room two." **

"Please excuse me, I'm needed over there." Sakura excused herself from Kagome's presence.

"Good luck squirt." She flushed shamefully at the woman's comment. Grabbing her documents she proceeded into the backroom. A nurse with a needle already waiting for her.

* * *

Kagome leaned back in her chair. That girl was interesting to talk to, however there were a few obstacles that she'd need to get over before she could move onto paradise. Being a Beta-Ichi in a world of Alpha's wasn't going to be easy. She clicked her heels against the fake limonite floor. With her arms spread across the tops of the chairs next to her and her legs stretched all the way forward-Kagome knew that she was annoying the people around her. This was a society of strict rules and manners. Any disobedience was severely punished. But now, she simply just did not care.

**"Seat twenty-five, control yourself."** The loud speaker went off again.

Kagome glanced at the number plate behind her seat. "Well I'll be damned; I'm number twenty-five… Oh well." A camera in the corner focused in on her person. Noticing this, Kagome raised her hand to the object and flipped up her middle finger at it.

Gasps of shock and disgust erupted around her. Kagome rolled her eyes in response. It wasn't like the gesture was going to kill them. Two guards came rushing out from one of the many back rooms-charging at her with batons in their hands.

"Looks like it's time to go." Kagome grinned as she ran out the glass door-the guards following close behind her. She bolted around the building's corner. Just as the officers made a grab for the back of the jacket she wore a black car swerved around the corner nearly hitting them in the process. Tires screeched and the passenger door opened.

"About time! You idiots are slow!" Kagome snapped jumping into the vehicle.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" The officers placed themselves in front of the car to prevent it from moving forward.

"Get the hell out of the way or get your ass flattened!" The blond in the driver's seat growled revving the engine. They held their ground… until he let off of the brake and pressed the gas aggressively. Diving out of the way, the officers stared in shock as the vehicle drifted out into the street and sped off into the night.

* * *

"Thank you for your time Ms. Haruno. You may return home now. We'll call you in a few days to inform you if you've been approved or not." The nurse said simply. The false pretense of a smile stuck to her face, but there was no kindness behind it. The blankness of it made Sakura shudder.

"Thank you ma'am." She answered hurrying out of the small cramped room. The dark grey walls and stiff atmosphere had been getting to her since she stepped foot in there. She would have much rather stuck around that other girl for five more hours than go back to that room.

_'Speaking of which,' _Sakura thought to herself, _'Where is she?'_ The lines of people had expressions of fear etched into their features and the crowd seemed much more dispersed than it was before.

"Just remain calm! The situation is being handled!" Yori, the attendant from before exclaimed from her register. The bored expression she wore before was now replaced by distinct fear and worry. Her brows knitted together in worry. What exactly happened while she was gone?

"Over there officer! That young lady was talking to the suspect!" A teenaged boy growled pointing a stubby finger in her direction.

"Me?" Sakura nearly yelled in shock, "What are you talking about? What suspect?"

"Please come with us miss." The officers instructed with a stern tone. His partner roughly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back down the hallway she had just emerged from. As they rounded corner after corner they finally reached a long corridor with a door at the end labeled "Room 13". Sakura's face paled sharply.

"Oh please no! If you're looking for the girl that was here earlier, I had only met her today!" She pleaded desperately.

"Sure you did. In the room, _now_!" He commanded angrily.

Sakura dug her heels into the limonite flooring and yanked back against their vice-like grip but to no avail. She squinted her eyes close as she was roughly dragged into the room designated for interrogation. How much worse could this night get!

**Translations:**

Yori-Servant to the Public

Alpha-First  
Beta-Second  
Omega-Last

Ichi-One  
Ni-Two  
San-Three  
Yon-Four  
Go-Five  
Roku-Six  
Shichi-Seven  
Hachi-Eight  
Kyuu-Nine  
Juu-Ten  
Juuchi-Eleven  
Juuni-Twelve  
Juugo-Fifteen  
Gojuu-Fifty

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **Well this was actually inspired by a trip to the Department of Public Safety/Department of Motor Vehicles (Which ended up being and utter waste of time -_-;;;; ). Also I've been taking a lot of ideas from "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley and the movies "The Island" and "V for Vendetta". So you'll see a lot of similarities and connections between this story and those. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think of it! Also this story is in no way meant to be degrading of police officers in real life. It's simply a made up situation in a corrupt 'world'.


End file.
